Dark Horizons Short Stories
by Hachi
Summary: out-foxed has had little time to write more of Dark Horizons. So I'm putting up these stories to take the pressure of her and for those who want something to read in the meantime.
1. The Fun Begins!

I don't own Initial D characters. I'm a co - writer with out-foxed on the Dark Horizons fic. So my characters are the same.  
  
  
  
The Dark Horizons were taking a break at the beach. It was the afternoon and they were getting lunch from their cars. Chris noticed Aki was on edge today.  
  
"Aki wants made you so touchy today." Noticing Aki rubbing her temples.  
  
"I keep expecting the Redsuns, to show up with my stalker in tow."  
  
"I see, I probably would be touchy too if someone was hounding me." Chris looked thoughtful.  
  
"You have no idea." Alex came over, planning to join in.  
  
"I wouldn't know, Keisuke never hounded me much. You think I gave in to soon." Both just stared at her, because Alex sounded disappointed. Aki found this unbelievable. Suddenly she noticed the twins walking towards them, something was wrong. //Walking slowly, hands behind back and grinning like devils// They looked at her and she couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"What's all that about." Noticing Aki smile.  
  
"Just had a funny thought." Aki pretended not to notice the twins and keep Chris and Alex distracted.  
  
"Oh come on tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us." Alex whining, she loved a good laugh at anything funny. Aki decided to get ready, just incase she needed to move quickly. The twins moved quickly to get into range.  
  
"Aki tell us." Alex was getting annoyed.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell." She smiled. "You should move now." She moved aside, as did Chris automatically following Aki's orders, well Alex stood there hands on her hips.  
  
"Why". Cold water hit Alex's back, she yelled. Spinning around she faced her assailants. "You not suppose to start for another hour." Alex furious.  
  
* * *  
  
Keisuke used every single trick, scam, blackmail and hold he ever had or used on Ryosuke, to get him to agree to go to the beach. Well they did get to the beach but Keisuke sunbathing looked over at his brother. Setting in the shade of the umbrella and reading of all things. Keisuke shook his head.  
  
"Hey aniki, wouldn't it be great if the Dark Horizons were here, especially in bathing suits.? Of course he meant Alex.  
  
"Things like that Keisuke are improbable." He flipped a page. They heard a yell Ryosuke trying to read was annoyed.  
  
"Get use to it aniki it is a public beach." Keisuke looked around trying to find the unexpected source of the yell. Yep, it was unexpected. //it's Alex// He saw the others, with supersoakers. A light bulb went off or on in Keisuke's head. //I see why she yelled// Watching he saw Alex and Chris arm them selves. //A water fight, how come we never do things like that// When a picture of the Redsuns in bathing suits, having a water fight, Keisuke shuddered and shook his head. //Wait if they're here, then Aki's here// He saw her standing of to the side watching the others. 


	2. Revenge?

I'm so bored. That's the only reason I post these. Just enjoy, until I find something to relieve the boredom.  
  
I don't own Initial D, but I'd love to.  
  
( ) Is my own thoughts!  
  
Aki watched the pair. //Starting early, that's cheating. No way is Alex going to let that go unpunished// To prove her pint Alex went to her trunk and pulled out a supersoaker, she handed Chris a small water gun. Holding it he looked at Alex, plainly stating "You have to be kidding me." Alex shrugged and tossed him a bigger gun. Without losing time, they proceeded to soak themselves to the bone.  
  
Aki laughed at them. "Hope you brought along spare clothing." Suddenly they started at her, then at themselves and each other. Aki didn't need to be a mind reader to see what was going on in their heads. They pumped their water guns. //Oh boy// Aki's only thought as they approached her.  
  
"Guys time out, come on I mean it." Nope didn't work and the game "Soaking Aki" came into play. Thanks to Aki's quick reflexes, she only ended up partially soaked. Aki ducked behind the back door of her car that she had managed to open. Alex with incredibly bad aim fired and got the inside of Aki's car.  
  
"My car." Aki mumbling under her breath gave Alex a glare.  
  
"I have bad aim, come on don't glare at me like that." Shuddering.  
  
"It's four to one give up." Vic was stating the odds. As if Aki couldn't count the odds.  
  
"Just give up already." Vicky really wanted to win.  
  
"Guys I don't like this. I know Aki well enough to know she always has a back up plan." Chris was strangely calm for some reason. They couldn't see what Aki was doing, until she stepped out into view shutting the door with her hip. They saw the backpack and gun, then groaned.  
  
"Where did you get that." The twins dumbfounded.  
  
"Never mind that, where you hiding it without us noticing." Alex upset, even further more as Chris pointed at their pretty empty guns. Aki pumped her gun and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Keisuke watched them chase each other around, until they noticed Aki and started soaking her. Keisuke found this to be a great opportunity to tease Ryosuke. (Who wouldn't what to tease Ryosuke, his reactions are so cute!)  
  
"Hey aniki." Ryosuke didn't even look up as he flipped the page. "Have you ever seen Aki in wet clothing"  
  
"Why" Surprisingly enough, Keisuke couldn't believe he got a reaction.  
  
"I have and she looks really good." Keisuke grinned as Ryosuke slammed the book shut and gave Keisuke a startled look with a raised eyebrow. (Gotta mention the eyebrow. The only part of him that shows emotion)  
  
"What!" Ryosuke did not believe his brother. "Where." Suspicious and partially annoyed that Keisuke was playing a game with him.  
  
"Just now". He pointed. "Over they're having a water fight."  
  
"That's ridiculous." He moved a little to see where Keisuke had pointed. Sure enough they were having a water fight against Aki. The back door of a car opened but they couldn't see much. But they did see the arch of water fly over head and into the car. Ryosuke had recognized the car. //Aki's not going to like that// Keisuke let out an "Ouch" in sympathy. The door slammed as they saw Aki standing with a gun and pack loaded with water.  
  
"Bigger is defiantly better." Keisuke was eyeing her weaponry. (You think he means the gun?)  
  
"Yet a bit unfair since they must be almost out of water." Ryosuke was trying to be objective but thinking. //Good strategy. Getting your opponent to use up his ammunition first// Keisuke looked over at Ryosuke.  
  
"What was that about thing being improbable." Getting one up on his brother. They spent the rest of the time watching the Dark Horizons 


	3. Dangerous TShirts

By they way out-foxed and I decided to do a fic on the Dark Horizons past. For those who read it and don't understand are characters, this should help. I also have this fic that out-foxed hates, tell me if you want me to put it up. I don't own Initial D, just like everyone else.  
  
  
  
Aki soaked an already drenched grouped and continued long after they had ran out of water, pleading surrender. Aki stopped only when she felt they had enough, allowing themselves some time to dry off. Good thing they still had their bathing suits on. They had no clue that the Takahashi's were at the beach, yet alone watching them. Alex rubbed her hair. "You know we should have invited the Redsuns."  
  
"Don't you mean Keisuke." Vic winking at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, him most of all. Can you just imagine him in wet clothing or bathing suit." Alex clutched her towel.  
  
"I'm trying not to." Aki was trying to get the water out of her ears.  
  
"No she rather see Ryosuke in that situation." Aki's towel hit Vicky's face nicely.  
  
"That would be interesting to see." They all looked at Chris, but Alex couldn't comment because Vicky started to give out T- shirts and pants if they wanted them. After changing they realized what the shirts said and decided to kill Vicky.  
  
"You didn't complain when I gave them to you." Evil Vicky smiling.  
  
"That was before we knew what they said." Alex peeved right along with Vic who wasn't happy.  
  
"I don't know. I like mine." Aki looking at the shirt again. Chris snorted. "You would." Everyone but Aki started bashing Vicky around until they felt better.  
  
* * *  
  
Keisuke was having a great time. Who knew that the Dark Horizons made going to the beach this amusing. He looked over at his brother wondering what he was thinking. Instead he found Ryosuke's attention was fixed. //Well, well aniki really does have a thing for Aki. This could mean valuable teasing and blackmailing// He couldn't resist the thought and continued to tease Ryosuke.  
  
"Aki looked good in that bathing suit, but don't you wish that shirt was a little bit tighter."  
  
"Sure." Ryosuke not really listening but was just agreeing to what Keisuke was saying. Keisuke falling back laughing made him realized what he had agreed to.  
  
"No! I mean! It isn't like that." Keisuke laughed harder at his confused brother. Ryosuke tried to change the topic.  
  
"What do you think their shirts say." It worked Keisuke was now trying to read the shirts.  
  
"Don't know. I can only read some." Not waiting for Ryosuke's answer he started reading them off. "Can't see Vicky's but for Vic it says, "I was a schizophrenic but we're fine now."  
  
"Are you sure Keisuke." Keisuke looked at Ryosuke who only raised an eyebrow back.  
  
"Aniki not now. Chris's shirt has small printing I can't read it."  
  
"Glasses." Ryosuke giving Keisuke payback.  
  
"As if." Keisuke was hurt. Imagine ruining his good looks with glasses. He looked again. "Alex's shirt says "Come and get me." Keisuke confused.  
  
"Are you." Ryosuke was using this situation to get back at Keisuke.  
  
"Am I what." Keisuke's voice pitching.  
  
"Going to get Alex like the shirt say's."  
  
"Aniki!" Keisuke's voice hit the high notes. Then switched it around. "If I admit to it, you have to admit you like Aki." Ryosuke remained silent //How did Keisuke get this quick at comebacks// Keisuke silently snickered at his success. "Now that saying works with Aki."  
  
Ryosuke read it himself, because it couldn't be that bad. //Age and Treachery beats Youth and Skill. What the hell! // He thought about it. //I'm older then her, but does that mean I have more skill or is it the other way around// It had to be true, I mean how many times did she trick him. A startled yelp, this time from Chris caught their attention. 


	4. Chance meeting! Wrong place! Wrong time!

Last one. I don't own Initial D, like everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once their need for violence was satisfied, Chris continued with the conversation.  
  
"So should I try an arrange a water fight for you and Keisuke."  
  
"Nosey little fucker aren't you." Alex tried to sound nasty.  
  
"Hey the shirt doesn't lie." Alex looked at it in disgust.  
  
"I think she wants Keisuke to act on that shirt." Alex throws a mock punch at Aki.  
  
"Gee you think. That's why I got the shirt." Vicky packing everything and pulling out a volley ball.  
  
"I never knew my love life need such help." Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, Keisuke has a nice body so you could have gotten worst." Again they all stared at Chris.  
  
"What." This time Alex got her say in. "Chris you actually think of these things." Alex shocked.  
  
"Chris if you are, you know were ok with it." Aki showing Chris it was ok. He got her meaning and was horrified. "No way! Not true! Believe me I only mentioned it for your benefits."  
  
"Chris we really didn't need your observations about Keisuke." Aki looking slyly at Alex. "Because that's all Alex focuses on."  
  
"Aki how rude." Smirks passed around.  
  
"But she's right. Sometimes Alex you're so focused on the lower half that you fail to see, ouch!" Rubbing his butt he flipped around to Alex holding a twisted towel in her hands.  
  
"Alex give me the towel." He growled well advancing towards her.  
  
"No way, you're going to hit me with it." She hid it behind her back.  
  
"I won't promise." Fingers crossed behind his back.  
  
"Yeah like I believe that." It turned into a chase scene.  
  
"Here we go, Alex around the car, over the sunbathing people, under umbrellas and down the beach, Chris gaining fast on the inside!"  
  
"Vicky no more commentary, please" Vic distracted her with a game of volleyball. Aki seeing this would be trouble grabbed a towel and started after them.  
  
* * *  
  
Keisuke after hearing the yelp looked to see Chris rubbing his butt and Alex holding a twisted towel. //Ouch// He knew what happened and glad he wasn't on the receiving end. Well Keisuke watched the two run all over the place, Ryosuke looked to see how Aki would react. She looked amused mixed with annoyance. Keisuke picked up on it first. "They're headed this way."  
  
Alex running managing to keep in front of Chris saw Keisuke. //Keisuke// then saw Ryouske //Ryosuke what are they doing here// She ran towards them //Oh well I can play damsel in distress with Keisuke// Alex got to him. "Keisuke help." She put him between her and Chris that included using him as a shield. Which involved pulling him around in circles.  
  
"What the hell. Let go." Keisuke was getting dizzy.  
  
"Alex the towel." Chris voice rasing.  
  
"No way." Ryosuke didn't want to break it up because Aki was walking towards them with twisting another towel. //This should prove interesting//  
  
Aki, who followed the two, couldn't believe it. //I knew it, somehow we would run into the Redsuns// She saw Ryosuke //Great Ryosuke's here as well. My life sucks// She nodded to Ryosuke, not trusting herself to remain civil if she said something. Concentrating on the problem ahead of her, she waited and hit Chris on the butt.  
  
"Ow! Not again, why is everyone picking on me." He switched his attention to Aki. "Aki!" Chris slightly pissed, ok super pissed.  
  
"Well someone had to stop the both of you."  
  
"Aki!?" Chris advanced. Aki snapped the towel taunt.  
  
"Just try it." Chris backed off. "Good choice." Ryosuke watched. //Maybe I should leave off for awhile// 


	5. Twisted Conversation

Hey, ever wonder what goes on in Ryosuke's head? I did so here's the conversation he had with himself and yes I had no sleep for two days when I wrote this. But most of my best work comes when I'm hallucinating from lack of sleep. Like today my dad's snoring is keeping me awake. Anyway back to the point. Ryosuke is having a chat with his wild side, if he had one about the Dark Horizons latest disappearing act.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
Oh I never owned Initial D.  
  
(-) My thoughts  
  
Ryosuke was on his computer. It was 5 in the morning, (Same thing here) he had stayed up all night searching without any luck. "How in the world do they pull off these disappearances."  
  
//Now are we talking about the team or Aki. Be honest//  
  
Ryosuke got up and look out side his door. "Great I'm losing it. I could have sworn I heard someone." //You did you simpleton and quite it your not sick//  
  
Ryosuke was checking his temperature. "No not sick maybe I'm hallucinating from lack of sleep." //You just don't get it do you and you call yourself smart// The voice snorted //Here's a clue. I'm the part of you that you ignored or locked away for many, many, many years// (You know where this leads!)  
  
Ryosuke took some tranquilizers. "There, that should help me get more control this way and why the hell are you here then." //Simple Aki came by, you felt attracted, and that emotion freed me from the place you had stored me// (I'm so lame)  
  
"I was what!" Ryosuke was not taking this well. The voice sighs //Not good. Can we please get back to the question//  
  
"Alright. What was the question." Ryosuke for some reason getting into this discussion. //Good god and you wonder why you get mad at Kesiuke. So admit it your looking for Aki//  
  
"No, I'm looking for information, that will help us defeat them." //Right. Maybe you are hallucinating if you think that// The voice sounded sarcastic.  
  
"O.k you explain it since you seem to know everything." //You want to date her, you want to hold her, you want to kiss her, you want.... // (Got that from Miss Congeniality)  
  
"That is more information then I need to know!" Ryosuke cutting the voice off before it got on to disturbing matters. //What I thought you liked having information//  
  
"Fuck" He was losing the debate against, himself. He needed to have dad check him out. "Fine. Give me information on her engine or anything else." //Anything? //  
  
"Scratch that just the engine." //What I'm I a computer. Look I know what you know//  
  
"Then what use are you?" //Hey, you need me on matters of the heart. That's something your brain can't handle//  
  
"But if you're a part of me then I can handle it." Ryouske smirked getting the one up. //.... //  
  
"Nothing to say." //Shut up. You're using the engine as an excuse. I know there's other things I would be looking at//  
  
"It's not an excuse and I'm not like you" //Are we going to have the same conversation over again? //  
  
Ryosuke had passed by Keisuke coming from the bathroom, rubbing his eyes planning on going back to bed. But when Ryosuke saw the strange look on Keisukes face, he realized he had spoken out loud.  
  
"Sorry, got a lot on my mind . . . //No kidding// . Go back to sleep."  
  
"And you shut up" He mentally thought as Keisuke to tried to care took the explanation and went back to bed. //Now that was rude. Mom didn't raise you to be rude to me like that//  
  
"She never knew you." Closing his door. //Beside the point. I know that you know that I know that you know that you like her// (Tongue tied aren't you)  
  
"Huh" Ryosuke confused with all those "you knows". (See) //Don't make me explain it again. You obsessed and in denial//  
  
"Not really in denial, but I' am obsessed with... //Aki// ...Getting information." //Is it one of these manly thing guys has to do to prove themselves to a women//  
  
"Just forget about it" //Shan't until you admit you like Aki//  
  
"In like you mean face or personality" //Whatever. Do I have to explain the birds and the bees to you//?  
  
The pills were taking affect as Ryosuke started to fall asleep.  
  
//I'll always be around to remind you and you have to admit she has a great ass//  
  
Ryosuke buried his head under a pillow. 


	6. SuperFly

I'm a fan of the Beetle so I used it in this fic. I'm happy I got two reviews and yes flames are considered reviews so flame away. I don't own the Initial D characters.  
  
The Dark Horizons were enjoying a break, after successfully racing in Gunma. Aki was having a drink when she got a page from Masashi, and headed strait over to his shop. After she finished her drink of course. Getting out, he met her.  
  
"Alright what's the trouble this time."  
  
"Why do you think I'm always in trouble."  
  
"Ah. I don't know let's take a look at what my pager said." She takes it off her belt. "Let's see "Aki HELP!" and it has your signature."  
  
"Caught me, lying not my strong point."  
  
//Damn strait, old men shouldn't lie// "It's alright, no worries."  
  
"Let me show you why I need your help." Masashi lead her into one of his hangers and turned on the light.  
  
//Woo ho it's an old bug, well what a surprise//  
  
"Like it a rich customer wanted it fix, so it's race worthy."  
  
Aki got one eyebrow raised before doubling over in laughter. She was laughing really hard.  
  
"Aki, not nice. Anyway he got the idea off a bug commercial."  
  
"So that why your going to paint it red with black spots and call it the "Lady Bug."  
  
"No, I need you to test drive it for me."  
  
"Sure why not." Masashi couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. //You know I could have fun with this. Bet I'll have even more fun with it on Akagi// A plan was forming.  
  
***  
  
The Takahashi's were driving down Akagi in Ryosuke's car. "Hey aniki, ever notice how in the meetings, we start with something new and how we end up talking about the Dark Horizons."  
  
"It is strange Keisuke, but then again that's all your minds ever on these days."  
  
"Aniki that hurt." He noticed lights behind them. "Hey." Looking at Ryosuke, he pointed behind them. "There's a car tailgating us." Ryosuke looked back through the rearview mirror, and saw the car give indication it wanted to pass. So he let it.  
  
"Aniki you're a wimp. How can you let." He stopped as he saw the car that went pass. "A Beetle go past us."  
  
"Keisuke it's an old model, not very road worthy."  
  
Good excuse but Keisuke didn't buy it. When the Beetle in front of them flashed it's lights and stuck a hand out the window before racing away, got Keisuke pissed. Keisuke sputtering "He fingered us, the nerve.... aniki your not going to let him get away with this are you."  
  
"Keisuke it's an old Beetle, probably part of someone's collection."  
  
"Yeah, if it belong to a pro racer, or how else do you explain its speed in pulling away."  
  
//Ok good point// Ryosuke chased after it, finally catching up but could not pass it. //That was not normal//  
  
The driver waved goodbye.  
  
"Wow this is worse then being beaten by Takumi ten times."  
  
In the bug Aki was having a good laugh at the Takahashi's expense. 


End file.
